


Adventures in Gothic Literature

by fandomfix



Series: Huxloween 2016 [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, Huxloween, I use Kylo to express my frustrations about Gothic literature, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfix/pseuds/fandomfix
Summary: Why is that man picking these terrible novels? Is he trying to get back at us for something? Was our last round of essays so terrible that he thought, ‘know what will make them suffer? Terrible Gothic horror novels!
 That's it. That's the fic.For Huxloween Day 10: Gothic Horror





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this one is a bit of a stretch. But I saw the prompt and my brain went "hey, remember when you had to read Gothic horror novels in college and they made you read some _terrible_ books and how much you hated your life? make kylo deal with that." So....yeah. Enjoy!

“Ughhhh,” Kylo groaned, flinging himself back onto the bed and throwing the book he had been reading over the side. Hux glanced over at him, watching as he threw his arms over his face; the book bent slightly where it sat on the floor.

Hux turned in his seat at the desk, raising an eyebrow.

“What’s the problem now?”

“Why did I think taking a class on Romanticism was a good idea? Tell me, Hux. Why? Was I drunk when I registered for this class?”

Hux smirked, but kept his thoughts to himself. Personally, he figured that Kylo had taken the class because the Romantics were just as dramatic as he was. He wasn’t about to say anything though.

“I believe you said something about the Gothic section of the class.”

Kylo sprang up suddenly, reaching forward with his leg to kick the book further away from him. It slid under Hux’s desk, where he could see the title of the poor, abused book.

“ _The Mysteries of Udolpho_?”

“You mean the mysteries of why anyone would ever want to read that damn thing. I like Gothic horror. I like Poe and du Maurier and I would have been fine with reading _Frankenstein_ since it’s from the same period as the Romantics. I think everyone in the class was expecting that.”

He was working himself up for a rant, and Hux knew that he wasn’t going to get anymore work done until it was over. His boyfriend was one of the most dramatic, passionate people he knew. While it was one of his more annoying traits, Hux would be lying if he said it wasn’t also one of the reasons he was attracted to the man.

Better listen to Kylo’s rant. He wouldn’t be quiet again until he had gotten it out of his system.

“You know, I became an English major cause I like reading. I like reading and I write a damn good scary story and I’m sorry but even the worst things I’ve ever written are better than that.”

He gestured violently at the book under Hux’s desk. He bent down to pick it up, taking it and walking back over to where Kylo sat.

“I mean, first _The Monk_ , now this? Why is that man picking these terrible novels? Is he trying to get back at us for something? Was our last round of essays so terrible that he thought, ‘know what will make them suffer? Terrible Gothic horror novels!’”

Hux smiled at him, turning the book back and forth in his hands. He tried to press down on the cover to flatten it out. It was pretty badly bent though. Hux had a feeling this wasn’t the first flying trip the book had made.

“At least it’s not poetry?” He said, trying for humor. The look Kylo gave him said it fell short though.

“No, Hux. The _poetry_ we’ve read hasn’t been bad. ‘Porphryia’s Lover’ was great. He strangles her with her own hair, it’s right up your alley.”

Hux gives him a look. “You’re right, I have considered that from time to time. Perhaps you should show me that one so I can learn his technique.”

Kylo laughs. He can tell that the man is starting to calm down now, though he still isn’t quite done.

“Honestly though. I’ve actually liked the poetry we’ve read. But these books. Hux, look at that book in your hand. I want you to open to a page, any page. It’s all drivel.”

He did as he was told. Opening to a random page, he leaned back against the wall, Kylo sitting next to him, and began to read.

“’To have lost Valancourt by death, or to have seen him married to a rival, would, she thought, have given her less anguish, than a conviction of his unworthiness, which must terminate in misery to himself, and which robbed her even of the solitary image her heart so long had cherished.’”

He stared down at the book, unsure what to say. He never got a chance though, as Kylo started ranting again.

“Who talks like that!? No one, that’s who! That’s like saying I’d rather have you dead than not some perfect idealized version of you! And you can never convince me that people ever acted like that, not even in the 18th century.”

Hux opens his mouth, ready to respond. But once again Kylo beats him to it.

“And who needs that many commas in one sentence!? Did she not have an editor? Did no one look at this and say ‘hey, Ann my love, maybe cut it up a little bit. Maybe don’t have seven commas in a single sentence.’ Was that not a thing back then?”

Hux waits a moment, wondering if Kylo is gonna cut him off again. But it seems like he might have finally worn himself out.

“You would know better than me. You’re the English major, after all.”

That finally pulled the smile from Kylo that he’d been hoping for. The man gently took the book from his hand, looking at it in frustration. He sighed, shaking his head and finally setting it back in his bag. Then he leaned against Hux once more, taking his hand.

Hux stroked his thumb along Kylo’s knuckles, tilting his head against the other man’s. They sat in silence for a few moments before he decided to speak.

“Do you feel better now?”

He felt more than saw Kylo nod his head. The hand in his squeezed a little, before Kylo moved away enough to kiss him on the cheek. He shifted enough to look at the other man.

“Sorry I pulled you away from your work,” Kylo mumbled. He dropped his head a little, causing the hair to fall into his eyes.

“It’s quite alright,” Hux said, brushing the hair back so he could see Kylo’s face. “I needed a break anyway. And I think you needed to look at something other than that book, too.”

They smiled and bent into each other again. Hux was glad Kylo felt better. He was glad that he had gotten all his frustration out of his system.

He’d be even happier when they finished the segment on Gothic literature. Maybe then Kylo would go back to quietly reading during their homework time. Hux wasn’t sure how many more days he could spend cuddling with his boyfriend instead of studying.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, that is a direct quote from _The Mysteries of Udolpho_ by Ann Radcliffe up there. God I hated that book in college.
> 
> Come say hey on [tumblr](http://fandomfix8.tumblr.com)!


End file.
